


Just Like I'll Always Protect You

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Hazumu and friends are carving pumpkins she grew!





	Just Like I'll Always Protect You

“You did such a good job with the pumpkins, Hazumu!” Tomari grinned, as she and Asuta walked into the kitchen, laden down with the large, orange gourds. They put them in a row on the countertop. 

“They’re so big, Sister Brother!” Jan Pu enthused, floating over to pick up one of the knives that had been laid out for the craft, “We cut them open now?”

Yasuna quickly closed her hand around Jan Pu’s, gently taking the knife, the gynoid could be far too impulsive to be allowed to hold unfamiliar sharp things, “Yes, but I’ll get them ready. Just figure out what design you want to carve.” She set to cutting the tops off.

Hazumu blushed under all the attention, smiling happily, “This will be fun. I think I’m going to make a traditional jack-o-lantern.” She held up a picture to show Jan Pu. 

“Oooh, it’s cute! I like the spikes in the mouth part!” Jan Pu giggled, “What will you guys make?” she turned her attention to the other girls. 

“Oh, I was thinking I might do a design with some flowers instead of a face,” Yasuna gave a soft, thoughtful smile, delicately scooping pumpkin contents into a bag. 

“Mine is going to be scary!” Tomari declared, “A mean face like this!” she pulled a creepy face, widening her mouth to show all of her teeth and scrunching the skin around her eyes. 

“How grotesque!” Jan Pu laughed, floating over to poke at her cheek, “Humans sometimes say “your face will freeze like that” if you make a weird face, do you not worry about that?”

“Oh, that’s just a silly lie people tell children,” Hazumu explained, beginning to mark the outline on her pumpkin with a thin black, marker. “Nobody believes that for real.” 

“Oh!” Jan Pu flipped upside down, then took a marker and her pumpkin, staring at it intently, “What should I make?” 

“Whatever you want will be fine,” Yasuna assured her, “Art is supposed to be unique and yours before it’s supposed to be anything else.” Sometimes it was important to get basics down before experimenting, but pumpkin carving wasn’t really that type of art anyway. She handed pumpkins to Tomari and Asuta before cleaning the last one for herself. 

“I’m making a vampire one,” Asuta volunteered, carefully freehanding a mouth with small fangs, “Not too scary, but still in the Halloween spirit!” 

Hazumu smiled over at him, “I like that idea. Would a vampire jack-o-lantern drink pumpkin juice?” 

He nodded back, laughing at the idea, “Yep! Your pumpkin better watch out!” 

“Well, he better not come near mine!” Tomari shook her head, “My pumpkin would beat him up!” 

“Can yours protect mine, Tomari?” Hazumu asked, reaching over to squeeze her hand. 

“Absolutely!” she agreed, “Just like I’ll always protect you!”


End file.
